The Blue Spirit Returns
by theFatherLord
Summary: Zuko has gone into exile since his defeat by Azula. Only his uncle knows where he lies, and he continues to try and persuade Zuko to take up the mantle of the Blue Spirit once again with the help of the Painted Lady as the city crumbles and their friends struggle to survive. As the Phoenix King arrives, secrets are revealed as Zuko must once again become the Blue Spirit.
1. Three Years Gone

Three years.

It's been three years since everything fell. It's been three years since Zuko's life turned upside down. It's been three years since everything just fell apart. He had lost everything. Katara was dead. Jet was dead. He hadn't seen Sokka in those three years. Even though he didn't know he was once the Blue Spirit, he knew Sokka blamed him. Azula was his sister, and Katara was only caught in the crossfire because of his family lineage.

Three years of chaos around the city.

Even in the shadows, Zuko had an eye on the city. After he woke up three years ago, being in the room with his uncle and the Painted Lady, Zuko had to escape. And Iroh knew too well where he was going.

Katara's old apartment.

It only took days before Iroh had arrived at the door with a new set of clothes and fresh food. It was Iroh who kept Zuko informed of what his sister was doing now that she was the ruler of Ba Sing Se. His father, the Phoenix King, had put off coming to Ba Sing Se for some time now. Iroh told him how Ozai was preparing to move all of Caldera to Ba Sing Se and cement it as the new home of the Royal Family of Caldera.

It was the first step in the mad man's world conquest.

Today wasn't any different.

When Zuko awoke, he felt sore. It was three years, and he still felt sore and beat up. Every day, he would stare at himself, seeing the new scars on his face and body. He saw the images of his sister straddling over him, her fists and nails coming down on his face and blood blurring his vision. He would snap out of his vision with sweat dripping off his face and his heart racing.

This was what he did when Iroh wouldn't bring him food.

He had stolen a robe from a passing family, not afraid of lowering himself down to that level. Zuko kept the hood over his face, hiding the scar that marred his face. Those that made up the resistance against Azula also made sure that anyone associated with Caldera would be hunted down. His face was the most recognizable among anyone from Caldera.

The streets weren't as busy as they used to be today. Zuko was able to move a lot more freely through the streets. He stood in front of several carts, looking at different pieces of fruit. He saw the dragon-peaches, feeling a few of them and pushing away the ones with black bruises on the side. Zuko made small talk with the owner as he purchased some of the fruit, turning away with a small smile.

_"What do you think happened to the Blue Spirit?"_

Zuko stopped, shifting his view to a group of teenagers on his left, looking at the cart that held different kinds of drinks.

_"Who the fuck cares? He's probably dead anyways."_

Not dead, but close enough.

With a sigh, Zuko continued walking back down the way he came from with the bag of dragon-peach in his hand. Kids ran by him, screaming and laughing, unaware of the dangers around them. Zuko couldn't help but smile at the thought of them still having the innocence that he never had. It was a sad thing, to be honest.

He was back inside Katara's old apartment. He dropped the bag of fruit on the bed, lowering the hood and tossing the robe aside. Zuko grabbed one of the peaches from the bag, biting into it and staring at the window. There was a slight hesitation in his bite before he smirked and chuckled softly.

"Are you just going to stand there?"

Behind him, a figure emerged from the shadows.

The Painted Lady.

Zuko turned his head, staring at the Lady, still unaware it was Katara underneath that red and white paint. He eyed the Lady, noticing her change in attire. She was wearing a crimson red robe that exposed her shoulders and biceps. Underneath was a lighter red tank top that only had one shoulder strap. The hood on the robe was still there, raised up over her head and topped off with the white veil.

"Nice costume change," Zuko snickered.

"It has been a while since we last seen each other," Katara spoke in her disguised voice.

"Did my uncle send you?" The golden-eyed man prompted.

"Why would you think that?"

Zuko scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Please, I know that you two have been talking since that day three years ago. And only you or him visit me. I'm not that stupid."

"So what if Iroh did send me?"

"Would it be a personal visit? Or is this a business visit?"

Katara smirked, gliding over to the bed and grabbing one of the peaches, moving her veil and biting into it.

"Both."

Zuko snickered, sitting down at the foot of the bed as he tossed the core of the dragon-peach out the window, turning his gaze on the Painted Lady.

"Let's start with the personal reason then," Zuko mumbled.

"How are you feeling? It's been three years and still no sign of the Blue Spirit," Katara snapped. "We need him."

"You don't _need_ him," Zuko hissed. "You just need the mask. Anyone can be the Blue Spirit."

"But the Blue Spirit can't be anyone."

"Why do you care?" Zuko roared, standing up. "Every day, you or Iroh always come and try and get me back to wearing the mask? What if I don't want to wear the mask? What if the Blue Spirit simply doesn't exist?"

"The Order of the White Lotus needs you," Katara almost yelled in her regular voice. "He must."

Zuko scoffed. "White Lotus… my uncle tried to use that on me. Some secret organization full of old people. I don't think so."

"The city needs you, Zuko," Katara sighed, almost as if she was pleading. _I need you._

He kept his gaze on the Painted Lady, seeing the saddened look on her face. He stepped closer, feeling this warm sensation bubbling down in his stomach. He shook it away as he turned away from the Painted Lady.

"Just go. I'll just tell Iroh the same thing I told you if he comes tomorrow."

Zuko heard another sigh come from the Painted Lady, and the sound of the wind rustling as he knew that she was gone now. He let out his own rush of air, sitting back down on the bed and staring at his feet.

Maybe she was right.

Maybe Iroh was right.

Maybe he was right.

There was just too much pain that surrounded him wearing that blue oni mask. Everyone that he had loved or held close was gone. He wasn't even sure if Aang and everyone else was even alive. The mask that he wanted to wear to help this city only brought fear and chaos to Ba Sing Se.

Three years.

Three years of the same thoughts over and over and over again.

Three years and laying on a cold bed with that blue oni mask lying face up underneath it.

Now was the night where Zuko felt even more confused than he had ever been before.


	2. The Order of the White Lotus

"Grandmaster Iroh, we must come to a decision soon."

"Ba Sing Se is falling," another voice spoke. "It's time that we make a choice now."

Iroh sat among the other Masters of the Order of the White Lotus. Piandao sat on his right, and Bumi sat on his left. Two others were there, their faces stern and distraught. The one next to Piandao was Pakku of the Northern Villages. He had married into Katara's family after marrying her Gran-Gran, solidifying the family for sure. The other was Jeong-Jeong, a defector from Caldera that had many secrets that belonged to the Phoenix King. They were the ones speaking, pressuring Iroh to make a decision.

"It is not time yet, my brothers," Iroh declared. "We need everyone back on their paths in order to move forward."

"Are you still talking about your nephew?" Pakku asked.

Iroh nodded once, grabbing the cup of tea and sipping the hot tea leaf juice.

"Zuko needs to resume the path that is meant for him," Iroh explained. "It is a choice that he must make. We cannot pressure him."

"Then why do you keep visiting him?" Jeong-Jeong snapped. "You continue to give him advice and whatnot, yet you want him to use his own free will."

"I am his family," Iroh said, showing a rage that he had never shown before. "It is my duty first to him, and then the Order."

"This is city is cracking," Bumi cackled. "I still agree with you, old friend, but we are beginning to run out of time."

Iroh nodded. "I do agree with all of you as well that we must make a decision as well. But believe me when I say, if we move forward without the Blue Spirit, we will not succeed."

Jeong-Jeong shook his head, slamming his fists on the table as he turned his golden eyes on Iroh, narrowing his brow. "This is an outrage. You are the Phoenix King's brother. Why can you not take him down?"

"Because it is not his destiny," Piandao spoke up. "We all have our parts to play, like Iroh said. Our part is already set to rally the resistance against Azula and Ozai when he arrives."

"Is there even a resistance?" Pakku asked.

"Former Commissioner Sokka, a good friend of mine, is leading it. He and his friends have managed to gather many people to rally against Azula's promises," Iroh said with a nod.

"The only problem is that many more have sided with what Azula promised them," Bumi cracked. "We may not have enough forces when that time comes."

"Which is why we need the Blue Spirit," Iroh snapped back. "Let him deal with the Phoenix King when he is ready, and we shall deal with everyone else."

"This is suicide," Pakku snapped.

There was a knock at the door. One of the bodyguards opened a small panel, lowering his eyes into the slot.

"Who knocks?"

"One who helps."

The guard opened the door, revealing Katara in her Painted Lady uniform, sans the red and white face paint. She stepped into the room, bowing to the men before sitting down at the last spot on the table. She sighed heavily, only looking at Iroh and shaking her head.

"He still isn't budging," Katara mumbled.

"See?" Jeong-Jeong snapped. "This is all a waste of time waiting for this little brat to get off his ass."

"He is no brat," Iroh roared. "He is a man that has been through much more than anyone of us can even imagine."

Katara let out a very audible sigh. "Maybe if he knew I was alive still."

Iroh shook his head, taking another sip of his tea. "Now is not the time for that, Lady Katara. Zuko needs to continue to keep everything clear. I know that it is difficult for you as well, Katara. But believe me when I say that Zuko needs this."

"Grandmaster Iroh," Pakku spoke up. "If our reports are correct, than the Phoenix King is set to arrive in about three days, correct?"

"That is correct."

"But why so long?"

The Grandmaster sighed, rubbing his temple as he turned to stare at everyone at the table. "My brother is a man of extreme arrogance. He wants to bring all of Caldera here. He believes that Ba Sing Se will become the new center of the world, and he wants to be there."

"He'll have an entire army with him," Jeong-Jeong snapped. "Not to mention the Dai Li."

"We have to find a way to crack him," Bumi cackled.

Piandao shook his head, clearing his throat. "All we have to do is cut the head of the snake. The rest will fall."

"And that is why my nephew is needed," Iroh continued. "His part is to be the hero of this story."

"What about Azula?" Katara asked.

"I believe that you could handle her, am I right?" Iroh smirked.

Katara grinned, nodding with determination.

"Then it is settled," Iroh stated. "Until Zuko steps back into the Blue Spirit, we shall continue to provide what assistance we can offer to the resistance. We'll just have to wait until then, it seems."

"What if this all fails, Grandmaster?" Pakku asked. "Let's say that your nephew is able to don the mask again. What if he fights the Phoenix King and he fails? What do we do then?"

There was silence among everyone there. It was a thought that a lot of them have put off. They never let it rise, always having the hope and longing for Zuko to rise up and defeat his father. Now, they all stared at each other, wondering what each was thinking.

"We continue fighting," Iroh sighed. "All the way to the end."

"Zuko won't fail," Katara snapped, slamming her hand down on the table. "I know him. He won't fail at this."

"Let's hope you are right, Painted Lady," Pakku mumbled.

"Hope is all that we have right now," Iroh sighed.


	3. The Arrival

"What are you all still standing there? I said move!"

Azula's voice screeched out all across the Royal Palace. The servants flinched at her voice, turning away quickly and moving on to do their duties. Today was a day of gratitude and glory, at least according to Azula. Today was the day that her father, the Phoenix King, was arriving in Ba Sing Se. After three years since the day she beat her brother and took down King Kuei, and now she would be rewarded for all that she had done. She was the good child, and knew that she deserved everything she had ever received.

"I'm so excited," Ty Lee's voice echoed next to Azula. "I can see how bright your aura is, Azula."

"Yeah, gonna be so much fun," Mai drawled.

The daughter of the most wanted man in the world seemed to have missed the sarcasm from her best friend, nodding once with a proud smile on her face as she began walking the halls of the Royal Palace. It was being scrubbed down to the last grain of marble. The old flags and banners of Ba Sing Se were being torn down. The servants, who were all from Ba Sing Se and other cities around the country, had to painfully place the new flame embroidered banners of Caldera.

"I still don't understand why you're father took three years to come here," Mai continued. "Though I don't blame him. This city is boring."

"It sort of grows on you," Ty Lee mumbled.

"Maybe because the King was so boring," Azula sneered as they stopped in front of a door. She twisted the handle and pushed it open. Tied in a chair in the middle of the room was King Kuei. His face was bloody as he looked up at the three girls, a broken look hiding down in the depths of his eyes.

"Why didn't you just kill me?" The old King whimpered.

Azula chuckled, stepping into the room. "You think too low of yourself, old King. Why do you assume that we would just kill you?"

"I'm of no use to you, anymore," Kuei proclaimed. "You even killed my pet bear, Bosco. What more can I do for you?"

The mad daughter snickered some more, squatting down in front of Kuei. She had a smirk on her face as she reached out, lightly slapping the old king on both cheeks.

"Technically, you're still the king," Azula explained. "You're still in charge of this huge city, and I need you."

"Need me for what?"

"To help the change of eras when my father arrives."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb," Azula snapped, squeezing Kuei's face together. "You have to pass your leadership of Ba Sing Se to the Phoenix King. And of course, I may need you alive in order to approve of any changes my father wants to do."

"Changes?" Kuei prompted.

Azula nodded with that smirk on her face. "If not, then we will kill you."

The mad daughter couldn't help but smirk as Kuei's eyes widened with fear. She pushed his face back, standing straight up and walking back out the room with Mai and Ty Lee. Taking one peek back, she chuckled more as she saw the tears beginning to fall down Kuei's face. She slammed the door shut, marching right down the halls of the Royal Palace once again with a gleeful smile on her face.

"Your aura is glowing, Azula!" Ty Lee cheered.

"On a day like this, it should be burning," Azula hissed.

They stepped outside, a smirk rising even higher on Azula's face as she stared out into the city. She could see hundreds of flags waving in the wind, all of them bearing the black and red flame that represented Caldera.

"It's starting to feel like we never left Caldera," Mai mumbled. "How exciting."

"You're always in a bad mood, Mai," Ty Lee prompted. "Cheer up for once."

"Ty Lee is right, Mai," Azula said with a nod. "Today is a day that will be remembered in both Ba Sing Se and Caldera."

The sound of footsteps running up the large flight of stairs made the three end their conversation. A man dressed in raggedy robes slowed down in front of Azula, bowing deeply. He looked like a servant. His chest was heaving as he tried to steady his breath.

"Well, what is it?" Azula snapped.

"We have received word that the Phoenix King has arrived and is on his way here."

"Excellent," Azula said with a chuckle. "Now, get out of my sight."

The servant nodded profusely, turning and running back down the stairs. Azula turned to Ty Lee and Mai. "Go grab the old King and take him to the Throne Room and wait there."

The other two nodded, turning back and walking the way they came from. Azula moved towards the last step on the flight, looking down. She smiled wide as the figure of her father began marching up the stairs with his escort. He was wearing a red button up shirt with a black coat to go with his black pants and black shoes. The back of his coat bore the symbol of Caldera. His hair was long, tied in a braid that flowed down his back. He carried himself with such pride and arrogance that rivaled that of the old Zuko. The two even looked exactly alike, except for the scar on Zuko's face.

"Hello, father," Azula said with a bow of her head as Ozai stopped in front of her.

"I see you have done very well here, Azula," Ozai grinned. "I'm proud of you."

"Thank you, father," Azula bowed again. "We have the old King in the Throne Room waiting to pass over his leadership onto you."

"Perfect," Ozai sneered. "Let us go, shall we?"

Azula turned and led her father to the Throne Room. Two other servants opened the door, and the two saw as Mai and Ty Lee stood next to Kuei, who was staring up with fear boiling in his eyes. Ozai smirked as he came to a stop in front of Kuei.

"Well, hello King Kuei," Ozai asked.

Kuei said nothing, biting down on his tongue as his body trembled with fear.

"You will answer him when you are spoken too," Azula shouted as she stepped forward.

Ozai raised his hand in front of her, shaking his head. "Now, now, Azula, it's okay. He obviously doesn't understand the magnitude of the situation that he is in. A novice mistake."

The Phoenix King reached out, wrapping his fingers around Kuei's neck, giving it a small squeeze. Kuei immediately gasped, beginning to suck in as much air as he could as Ozai leaned down, their faces only inches apart.

"Now, I want you to transfer your power onto me," Ozai said, his voice dark and low. "And then we will find some service for you."

"I, King Kuei of Ba Sing Se, hereby transfer all control and power to Ozai, the Phoenix King of Caldera," Kuei croaked.

"Thank you," Ozai said, releasing Kuei and stepping back. With a proud grin, he walked past Kuei up to the throne, turning around and sitting down on the throne. He chuckled as he looked over to Kuei.

"Kill him."

It was Azula who showed no hesitation.

The former King was dead before he hit the ground.


	4. Old Habits

Zuko would be lying if he ever said that he didn't miss the late night adventures.

That urge that he had missed from three years arose after his last meeting with the Painted Lady. Since that night a few days ago, Zuko had been going out every night and just wandering throughout the city. He wore his usual black robe with the hood over his head, not wanting to dig out the old shozoku that he used to wear when he was the Blue Spirit. It was still a part of him that he couldn't accept, and one that he didn't want to.

Tonight felt different as he raised his hood over his head. The soreness that had been present in his body a few days ago was fading, his body becoming used to the extreme pace that Zuko was putting himself through. It was like getting back on a horse and remembering how to ride once again. He sighed, climbing out his window and onto the roof of Katara's old apartment. As he stared out into the darkness of Ba Sing Se and seeing the Caldera flags waving, he only imagined that the world was in the blue tint.

He took off into the night.

Dust lifted off of his feet as he leapt from building to building, that old and familiar sensation coming back into his veins. That surge of adrenaline brought a smirk to his face as he began to pick up the pace. He was barely taking two steps before he was leaping onto the next building. He came to a stop eventually, dropping down from the building to an alley. He landed in a crouch, rising slowly and walking out of the alley.

The streets seemed extra silent tonight.

Zuko marched into the darkness, his scarred face hidden beneath the hood as he stepped through the city. Despite the late time of day, people were still moving around. They kept in hushed voices, making sure that they kept their eyes down and away from making contact from or with anyone. Zuko found this strange, he too trying to comply with the masses as he walked in the opposite directions.

"What is going on?" Zuko mumbled to himself.

His eyes noticed the large amounts of Caldera flags hanging around the city. They were hanging on each building, flapping silently in the cold breeze of the early morning. Something wasn't sitting right in Zuko's stomach as he stopped in the middle of the street. From the distance, he could hear the sounds of footsteps. There were a lot of them, echoing among the streets. Zuko looked at the people quickly hustling into the nearest building. He didn't take any chances, sliding into an alley and crawling up onto the building. He made sure to stay in the shadows as the small group of people walked by.

"As you can see, my king, everyone in the Upper Ring has pledged their loyalty to you," A man spoke. "And those in the Lower Ring have quickly thrown their allegiance towards you."

Zuko's body started shaking, a fear rising in his veins as he made sure to stay hidden in the darkness of the shadows.

"Isn't it wonderful, father?" Azula's voice rang out. "They turned their backs on their own citizens with no hesitation."

That fear in Zuko's body turned into realization.

"It is, Azula," That dark voice spoke out. "These people are weak minded, easily corrupted and quick to go after the big fish."

That voice echoed deep into Zuko's head. He could hear the screams of old reverberating within his mind. They were his own screams. They were blood curling and gut wrenching, making his whole body shake. Zuko could hear the dark laughter piercing every part of his body. His scar began to burn as he knew who he was staring at.

His father.

"Truthfully, I did wish there was more of a fight when I got here," Ozai mumbled.

"I'm sorry I had to break this city's backbone before you got here," Azula snickered. "I just couldn't help myself."

"I don't blame you," Ozai's voice rang out. "This city just proves to be one of the weaker ones in the world. My quest for world domination will be that much quicker then."

"You did have one piece of resistance, but I don't think he'll be around anymore."

Zuko furrowed his brow. They were talking about him. Zuko knew that Ozai knew that he was the Blue Spirit, and that Azula knew his secret as well. But now the question was posed: Did Ozai know that Azula knew?

"And who might that be, daughter?"

"Why, the Blue Spirit, of course," Azula snickered.

A smirk played on Zuko's face. They both knew that Zuko was the Blue Spirit and was the reason for ruining some of Ozai's earlier plans. However, they didn't know that the other knew. And knowing Azula, she was going to save this secret until the end. And with the cruel nature of their father, he would want to personally break Zuko.

"Yes, the Blue Spirit," Ozai stated. "From your letter, I hear that you managed to take away his spirit and made him weak."

"I simply brought him down a few pegs," Azula snickered again. "Honestly, father, this little wanna-be hero thought he could take me on and win."

"That's why I'm proud of you, Azula," Ozai added.

"My King," the other man spoke up again. "I strongly suggest that we begin to return to the Palace. There have been talks of a rebellion rising in this area."

"That's understandable," Ozai said with a nod. "Have the Southern Raiders begin to comb out for any rebels. That will keep this city down."

"As you wish, Phoenix King Ozai."

Zuko froze where he stood. The Southern Raiders? They were the equivalent of the Dai Li in Caldera, but a lot more cruel. They were wicked and heartless, being the personal mercenaries at time for Ozai in Caldera. If that was the case, Zuko knew that things would get ugly for the Painted Lady and the members of the White Lotus.

He was off back heading home in no time. Zuko didn't want to even think that Ozai knew he was watching him, or that Azula knew as well. He just needed to get back home and think things through. His mind was racing, almost as fast as his heart was pumping.

By the time he got home, Zuko was drenched in sweat. He was breathing hard, ripping off his robe and tossing it to the floor. He was pacing now, running his hands through his air as he let out a roar. The memories were still flickering before his eyes. They were different ones. He was no longer seeing the old memories of his days living with his father, but the ones of his new stays in Ba Sing Se. He kept seeing Katara, her blue eyes glowing brightly in the darkness of his mind.

Zuko stopped in front of his head.

_Katara._

He kneeled down, reaching under his bed and pulling out the black shozoku. He unfolded it, pulling out the plates of armor out from within the cloth. Zuko froze up again when his eyes landed on the blue oni mask. He reached out, brushing the fangs on the mask with a sense of longing. He missed this. He missed the late nights. He missed the blue tint.

He missed the Blue Spirit.


	5. Reawakening

Tonight was the night.

Zuko stood in the dirty room, slowly fastening his obi belt. The shozoku fit just like it used to, bringing a smug smirk onto his face. He fitted the armor plates over his body.

He started with the ones on his shins that went over the boots and up to the knees. He fit the laces perfectly behind his leg against his calf. The sound of the laces rubbing against each other echoed faintly in the silence of the room as he tied the knots tightly. Zuko was delicate with this process, taking care as he looked over each leg.

Next was the forearm and hand plates. It was all one big piece that slid in like a glove. Each section had its own ties that Zuko struggled with as he was using only one hand and his teeth. The hand plates were tied first, followed by the parts on the forearm. He eyed the curved spikes on the gauntlet, swinging his arms a few times to make sure it was the right fit.

Finally, Zuko came to the chest, back and shoulder plates. He fit it right over his body, rolling his shoulders before he reached up and tied the strings around the shoulder pads. Once those were in place, he moved onto the chest and back pieces. He still wished that he gone to Piandao about making a new piece for his ribs. That was on his to-do list. Once the ties were secured, he banged on the plate a few times, just to remember on it felt to get hit in that area.

Zuko was ready now. He turned back to his bed, staring on the blue oni mask sitting there. There was a time, maybe a year or two ago, that Zuko wouldn't even think about pulling out all of this stuff and putting it on again. But now, he felt that this was the time. He didn't need any more push from the Painted Lady or his Uncle Iroh. No, this was what Zuko had to do. His father was in town. He didn't care about any White Lotus order or anything else. His father was in town, and it was time to end everything.

There was a knock on the door as Zuko reached for the mask.

He cursed under his breath, making an effort to lean out a window and see who it was. He chuckled as he the figure of Iroh came into his line of sight. Zuko marched back to the door, pulling it open. As it opened, Zuko could _hear_ Iroh's lips pulling into a grin at the sight.

"I see you've dug up some old trinkets," Iroh smirked.

"You could say that."

Zuko stepped aside so Iroh could walk in, who was holding a large sack over his back. Zuko closed the door, turning around and freezing as he saw Iroh holding the blue mask in his hands, the grin still there.

"Do you remember the first night you wore this?" Iroh asked.

"Of course."

"What was the reason you said for wearing the mask of the Blue Spirit?"

The young man scoffed, walking forward and taking the mask from Iroh's grasp and tossing it back onto the bed.

"It was because the Blue Spirit scared me, and I wanted others to experience that fear," Zuko replied, softly.

"Is that still the reason today?"

Zuko frowned, walking away from Iroh and out to the window, staring out into the darkness. He could hear the sounds of flames cackling in the distance. A sigh escaped his lips as he turned back to Iroh, furrowing his brow.

"What does it matter the reason?" Zuko snapped. "I'm back, aren't I? Isn't that good enough?"

"It's only good enough if you have the heart to remember what you stand for, not for whatever is drawing you back into this war."

"This isn't a war," Zuko said as he shook his head.

"We all have our own views," Iroh said, taking the sack off his bag and dropping it on the bed. "Good luck on your actions, my nephew."

Zuko stared at the sack, listening as the door opened and then closed as Iroh was gone now. He let out a sigh, reaching up and pulling the mask and hood of the shozoku over his face. Zuko grabbed the mask, fitting it over his head and letting it sit on top of his head. His eyes' moved back to the sack, narrowing his eyes as he reached for it. He undid the ties, pulling it open, immediately chuckling.

"That old fool."

He dug in and pulled out his old dual dao swords. He pulled them out of the sheaths, splitting them in two and twirling them in the air. A proud smirk on his face, he sheathed the swords, tying to sheath to his back as he walked back to the window. Zuko pulled himself up to the roof, stepping out of the shadows as he stared out into the city. With pride in his veins, Zuko reached up and pulled the mask down over his face.

The blue tint took over his face again.

The Blue Spirit had reawakened.

Zuko was flying around the city faster than he remembered he ever had before. His body wasn't as sore as it used to be a few nights ago, his muscles flexing and relaxing with every move. The sound of his boots clapping on the ground seemed to bring a rushing feeling through his veins as he leapt down from a building, running through the alley before he made his way back up another one.

_"Captain Thao-Rha, reporting for duty as acting leader of the Southern Raiders."_

The voice made Zuko stop in his tracks. He slowly made his way to the edge of the building, peeking over the edge. His eyes narrowed as he spotted his father marching with his Royal Guard, a man trailing next to him. There were three other men standing behind him, most like Thao-Rha's little group of soldiers.

"Thao-Rha? You wouldn't happen to be related to Yon-Rha, would you?" Ozai asked.

"Yes, my King," Thao-Rha spoke. "He was my father."

"It's so nice to see such great prestige in a familiar line," Ozai added.

"Thank you, my King."

"Now, how has there been any progress in finding the rebels?"

Thao-Rha bowed his head. "Unfortunately, there hasn't been any. Any leads we are given turn up to be false."

Zuko could see the venom in the simple nod that Ozai gave. He knew that disappointed and dark look Ozai now carried in his eyes.

"I expect more out of you, Thao-Rha," Ozai snapped. "Now continue with your mission and find me the old Commissioner Sokka."

Zuko's eyes gasped and he let out a small gasp. Sokka? Was he really the one they were after? Did they not know about Iroh and the Order of the White Lotus being the true leaders of the rebellion? Zuko narrowed his eyes, watching as Thao-Rha turned to his men and waving them forward. This was Zuko's time to strike and reveal himself to his father. Slowly, he stood straight up, watching as Thao-Rha led his men away from Ozai. He rolled his shoulders, reaching up and pulling his sword out. He split the broad sword into two, twirling the dual dao blades before he stepped off the edge, falling straight down.

There wasn't a sound as Zuko's body fell down from the top of the building. He turned the blades in his hands, the tips pointing down. He let out a roar as he thrust the swords down.

The last thing the man saw was the blue oni mask.

The scream went into the night. Ozai stopped and turned around, seeing one of the men drop to the floor in a puddle of his own blood.

Zuko was up before the next second. He turned and sliced through the arms of another man, forcing his blade through the man's chest. When the man hit the ground, he was already dead. Zuko turned to Thao-Rha and the last man, a smirk under the mask as he started moving forward towards them. They both pulled out their short blades, standing in a fighting position as Zuko tilted his head towards.

"I thought my daughter beat you," Ozai's voice rang out.

Slowly, Zuko turned the blue mask to stare at his father. Through the blue tint, Zuko could see that Ozai was burning red.

"Maybe she's not as good as she says she is," Zuko snapped in his disguised voice, something he hadn't done in years.

"How dare you mock my family," Ozai roared.

Thao-Rha and the other man charged at the distracted Zuko, hoping to take advantage of the move. Zuko didn't fall for it, turning around quickly and blocking both attacks. Zuko rounded on the other man, slicing through arms and legs and body as he spun around. The man fell, gagging on blood bubbling in his throat.

"So, you're the Blue Spirit," Ozai snapped.

"You knew that already," Zuko snickered in his other voice.

And in that next second, Zuko was gone, back up the building and gone into the darkness.

The Blue Spirit was back.


End file.
